Dagger Trials
The following are descriptions and results from complete Trial of the Magians Dagger trials: Available trials Dagger trials This is a work-in-progress. Screenshots of each Reward have also been taken and will be added shortly as well Note: Target item must be equipped for each of these. Trial 2 Required item: Peeler Defeat: Nocuous Weapon, (3x), Inner Horutoto Ruins Reward: Renegade Leads to: Trial 3 :Trial 3: :Req: Rengade :Defeat: Black Triple Stars (3x), Rolanberry Fields :Reward: Renegade :Leads to: Trial 4 ::Trial 4: ::Req: Renegade ::Defeat: Serra (3x), Bibiki Bay ::Reward: Renegade ::Leads to: Trial 5 or Trial 10 :::Trial 5: :::Req: Renegade :::Defeat: Bubgbear Strongman (4x), Oldton Movalpolis :::Reward: Kartika :::Leads to: Trial 6 ::::Trial 6: ::::Req: Kartika ::::Defeat: La Velue (4x), Batallia Downs (S) ::::Reward: Kartika ::::Leads to: Trial 7 :::::Trial 7: :::::Req: Kartika :::::Defeat: Hovering Hotpot (4x), Garliage Citadel :::::Reward: Kartika :::::Leads to: Trial 8 ::::::Trial 8: ::::::Req: Kartika ::::::Defeat: Yacumama (6x), ::::::Reward: Kartika ::::::Leads to: Trial 9 :::::::Trial 9: :::::::Req: Kartika :::::::Defeat: Feuerenke (6x) :::::::Reward: Kartika :::Trial 10: :::Requires: Previous reward :::Defeat: 400 arcana-type creatures :::Reward: Athame :::Leads to: Trial 11 ::::Trial 11: ::::Requires: Previous reward ::::Defeat: 300 monsters of the hippogryph family ::::Reward: Athame ::::Leads to: Trial 12, Trial 13 :::::Trial 12: :::::Requires: Previous reward :::::Retrieve: 10 eyes of Verthandi :::::Reward: Athame :::::Trial 13: :::::Requires: Previous reward :::::Defeat: 500 amorph-type creatures :::::Reward: Athame :::::Leads to: Trial 14 ::::::Trial 14: ::::::Requires: Previous reward ::::::Defeat: 600 plantoid-type creatures ::::::Reward: Athame ::::::Leads to: Trial 15 :::::::Trial 15: :::::::Requires: Previous reward :::::::Defeat: 400 monsters of the peiste family :::::::Reward: Athame Trial 16 Requires: Peeler Defeat: 100 monsters of the rabbit family (Weather: all) Reward: Dakini Leads to: Trial 17, Trial 42 :Trial 17 :Requires: Previous reward :Defeat: 100 monsters of the crab family (Weather: Fire, Wind, Thunder, Light) :Reward: Dakini :Leads to: Trial 18, Trial 24, Trial 30, Trial 36 ::Trial 18 ::Requires: Previous reward ::Defeat: 100 monsters of any family (Weather: Fire) ::Reward: Dakini ::Leads to: Trial 19 :::Trial 19 :::Requires: Previous reward :::Defeat: 100 aquan-type creatures (Weather: Fire) :::Reward: Dakini :::Leads to: Trial 20, Trial 22 ::::Trial 20 ::::Requires: Previous reward ::::Defeat: 150 beast-type creatures (Weather: Fire) ::::Reward: Dakini ::::Leads to: Trial 21 :::::Trial 21 :::::Requires: Previous reward :::::Defeat: 200 monsters of the flan-family (Weather: Fire) :::::Reward: Dakini ::::Trial 22 ::::Requires: Previous reward ::::Details: Trigger the additional effect of the Dakini 200 timeson any aquan-type creature ::::Reward: Dakini ::::Leads to: :::::Trial 23 :::::Requires: Previous reward :::::Defeat: Trigger the additional effect of the Dakini 250 times on any monster of the tiger family. :::::Reward: Dakini ::Trial 24 ::Requires: Previous reward ::Defeat: 100 monsters of any family (Weather: Wind) ::Reward: Dakini ::Leads to: Trial 25 :::Trial 25 :::Requires: Previous reward :::Defeat: 100 vermin-type creatures (Weather: Wind) :::Reward: Dakini :::Leads to: Trial 26, Trial 28 ::::Trial 26 ::::Requires: Previous reward ::::Defeat: 150 bird-type creatures (Weather: Wind) ::::Reward: Dakini ::::Leads to: Trial 27 :::::Trial 27 :::::Requires: Previous reward :::::Defeat: 200 monsters of the morbol family (Weather: Wind) :::::Reward: Dakini ::::Trial 28 ::::Requires: Previous reward ::::Defeat: Trigger the additional effects of the Dakini 200 times on any arcana-type creature. ::::Reward: Dakini ::::Leads to: Trial 29 :::::Trial 29 :::::Requires: Previous reward :::::Defeat: Trigger the additional effects of the Dakini 250 times on monsters of the sheep family :::::Reward: Dakini ::Trial 30 ::Requires: Previous reward ::Defeat: 100 monsters of any family (Weather: Lightning) ::Reward: Dakini ::Leads to: Trial 31 :::Trial 31 :::Requires: Previous reward :::Defeat: 100 plantoid-type creatures (Weather: Lightning) :::Reward: Dakini :::Leads to: Trial 32, Trial 34 ::::Trial 32 ::::Requires: Previous reward ::::Defeat: 150 arcana-type creatures (Weather: Lightning) ::::Reward: Dakini ::::Leads to: Trial 33 :::::Trial 33 :::::Requires: Previous reward :::::Defeat: 200 monsters of the qutrub family (Weather: Lightning) :::::Reward: Dakini ::::Trial 34 ::::Requires: Previous reward ::::Defeat: Trigger the additional effects of the Dakini 200 times against any vermin-type creature. ::::Reward: Dakini ::::Leads to: Trial 35 :::::Trial 35 :::::Requires: Previous reward :::::Defeat: Trigger the additional effect of the Dakini 250 times against monsters of the dhalmel family. :::::Reward: Dakini Trial 991 Trial 994 Trial 997 Trial 1000